In the telephone directory assistance service of this kind, a person, who owns his/her telephone number (registrant), can select disclosure or private. For example, when a certain registrant does not want to make his/her telephone number known to others, the registrant registers his/her telephone number as private and this prevents the telephone number from being known by others via the telephone directory assistance service, so that the registrant's privacy is protected.